Cri muet dans une fôret
by Christa77
Summary: Dans la réserve, Djidane réfléchit. Partira, partira pas? DjixFrank
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Un cri muet dans la forêt

**D: **Tous les persos appartiennent au monde de FFIV, non pas à l'auteur.

**Couple: **Djidane/Frank. Plagiat de Akemi Luo, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur, mais la lecture de ta fic m'a malheureusement inspirée. Petite précision c'est mon bâptème de slash alors soyez indulgents! Merci de votre lecture!

* * *

**Un cri muet dans la nuit**

Un grincement, comme une longue plainte, puis un craquement. Djidane était entré dans la réserve. Il souffla sur la table en bois et sourit en regardant la poussière s'élever, puis rejoindre le pâle rayon de lune que filtrait le verre brisé par la chute du _Prima Vista. _Prenant une vieille couverture qui traînait là grâce au zèle qu'entretenait les Tantalas dans les activités ménagères, il s'assit sur une des seules chaises que l'accident n'avait pas fracassée. Djidane avait décidé d'utiliser le temps que Bibi et Steiner prenaient pour mettre au point une technique de combat à sa sieste. Il devait sauver Grenat, mais il ne servirait à rien s'il n'était pas parfaitement reposé. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé. Pourtant, dans la quiétude que seuls venaient troubler les complaintes des animaux de la forêts, il ne put empêcher la musique de la mélancolie venir siffler perfidement à ses oreilles.

Il sévissait chez les Tantalas depuis environ sept ans, quand Bach l'avait recruté. Il avait 10 ans. C'est dire s'il avait tout connu, chez les Tantalas. D'abord le combat, bien sûr. Et puis l'amitié. Même Cina, avec son chaudron ridicule sur la tête, avait su gagner sa confiance. A chaque tournant de sa vie s'associait un Tantalas. Même cette pièce miteuse lui rappelait les jeux puérils et chenapans qu'il avait connus avec Frank. Comment pouvait-il abandonner tout cela ? Des yeux peuvent-ils être aussi jolis pour qu'un jeune homme quitte tout ce à quoi il aspire depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Oui, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait dans ce regard, une étincelle qui s'était allumée dès qu'il avait trébuché sur ses cils battant alors qu'elle essayait de quitter sa prison dorée. Comme elle était touchante quand elle essayait de masquer sa véritable identité ! Et comme elle était majestueuse alors qu'elle la lui avait révélée ! Une vraie graine de souveraine.

Oui, elle méritait que Djidane donne sa démission à Bach, elle méritait le duel qui les avaient opposés, elle méritait que Bach se rende compte que l'élève avait dépassé le maître.

Quand Djidane referma la porte de l'aire de combat, il cria à Bibi et Steiner de sortir. Il monta dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires pour le grand départ. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi et comment, il savait que cette histoire le mènerait loin. Il claqua la porte de son ancien dortoir et courut vers la sortir. Il ne fallait pas le retenir.

Il diminua l'allure en pénétrant dans le dernier couloir. Tout était sombre, il distinguait à peine l'ouverture laissée par l'explosion qui laissait apercevoir l'encre de la nuit. Il s'aida des parois pour faciliter la progression. Un courant qui brise l'air. Le métal froid qui se glisse sous sa gorge. Un souffle qui s'attarde dans son oreille.

- Tu ne pensais pas partir sans me dire au-revoir…

- Frank…

Le jeune garçon fit volte-face et vint se placer en face de Djidane.

- Bach a raison, elle t'a tapée dans l'œil. J'ai toujours su que tu donnais dans l'infidélité… Mais peut-être en vaut-elle la peine.

- Frank… elle a de si jolis yeux. Aucun homme n'y résiste.

- Ses yeux dont tu vantes la beauté appartiennent à l'héritière du trône d'Alexandrie. Ça le fait, non, une princesse à son tableau de chasse ? Et puis elle, elle a des manières, pas comme cette écervelée de Rubis ! Faut-il encore ajouter à ses yeux ses cheveux d'ébène et sa peau de lait ? Et que dis-tu de ses seins, hein, qui pointent timidement sous sa chemise qui épouse parfaitement sa taille ? Dis-le que ça t'excite, au moins je comprendrai !

- Frank… Pourquoi tu rends tout difficile ?

- Parce que tu trouves la situation facile ? Tu trouves que c'est facile de regarder partir pour une autre celui que j'aime ? Tu trouves que c'est facile, toi, d'effacer ce qu'on a vécu pour un clin d'œil et sans même un au-revoir ?

- Arrête Frank. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous. C'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben… je suis un garçon.

- Et alors ? Ça n'a jamais rien empêché.

- Entre nous, non… Mais Frank, moi je ne suis pas branché mec.

- Moi non plus.

- A la base plus que moi !

- L'amour ce n'est pas une histoire de câbles, Djidane !

- Frank…

Djidane ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'arrivait même plus à soutenir le regard désespéré de son ami.

- Là. Tu ne sais plus quoi dire. Et moi je ne sais plus quoi dire pour te retenir.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont, Frank. Nous avons toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'un de nous partirait.

- J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu partirais. Mais j'ai espéré que cela n'arrive pas trop vite. Vas-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir.

Frank se retourna, non pas pour que Djidane ne voit pas ses lames, mais pour ne pas devoir supporter le spectacle de celui qu'il aimait courir dans les bras d'une autre. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la réussite du sauvetage de Grenat. Pour lui l'échec c'était de voir Djidane s'enfuir.

Il pleurait en silence, mais le souvenir résonnait tant dans sa tête qu'il n'entendit pas les pas qui courraient sur le sol. Il ne compris pas quand deux mains le prirent par les épaules et que des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et serra fortement ce petit corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Il sentit les doigts agiles jouer dans ses cheveux, il soupira quand les lèvres quittèrent sa bouche et glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille. Il ne reprit ses esprits que quand il entendit comme un sanglot :

- Je n'aime pas les histoires qui se finissent mal…

Brusquement il se sépara de Djidane.

- Tu ne reviens pas ?

- Non, Frank. Je suis désolé. Je…

- C'est aussi difficile pour toi, hein ? Ce n'est pas évident de s'apercevoir qu'une relation comme la nôtre peut s'envoler à cause d'un battement de cils, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Alors ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Casse-toi.

Cette fois Frank partit le premier, rejoignant la même réserve où Djidane avait décidé de retrouver Grenat. C'était une belle ironie, même si elle était prévisible. Cette pièce avait toujours été un lieu de recueillement et de réflexions pour les deux adolescents. De la même manière que son ami, Frank se laissa bercer par les accords sensibles et graves du souvenir…


	2. Chapter 2

Djidane… Comment cela avait-il commencé ? Frank ne s'en rappelait plus. Ce n'était pas ça l'important. L'important, c'était que ça c'était passé. C'était la relation que les deux gosses avaient construite dès l'arrivée de Djidane au sein des Tantalas. C'était toutes ces preuves de fidélité et d'amitié qui avaient jalonné leur quotidien. C'était les fous-rires débiles devant un Bach énervé par une mission foirée. L'important, c'était que ce sale gamin avait réussi à remplacer à lui seul toute la famille que Frank n'avait jamais connue. C'était son petit frère, qui lui donnait des leçons mieux qu'un père, et qui savait l'aimer comme sa mère n'avait jamais pu le faire.

Et puis, le petit frère a grandi. Le petit frère a perdu ses grosses joues remplies pour des traits fins et délicats, l'entraînement lui a appris l'agilité et a développé ses muscles. Quand il baladait sa frimousse blonde, les filles se retournaient sur son passage. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rieurs, ils étaient coquins. Frank était fier de lui, fier aussi d'y être un peu pour quelque chose. Et puis, un jour, tout bascule. La fierté se transforme en jalousie. Jaloux des demoiselles qui lui jettent des œillades, jaloux de celle qui le fait si bien bouger les hanches quand il danse avec elle. Quand il danse, il vole, il ensorcelle la piste. Tous les regards convergent vers lui. Frank le regardait, et le trouvait beau. Quand Djidane le regardait, il ne pouvait soutenir le regard, ça lui faisait mal… Comment on appelle ça ?

Du désir pour d'autres hommes, Frank en avait déjà éprouvé. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Comment comparer une aventure d'un soir avec ce sentiment indéfinissable, certainement malsain, qui commençait à couler dans les veines de Frank ? L'amitié, c'est sacré, on ne couche pas. Alors on ferme les yeux. On ne veut pas dire. On ne comprend pas. Djidane ne comprenait pas. Djidane ne savait pas pourquoi son ami ne voulait plus venir se baigner dans le fleuve d'Alexandrie le dimanche après-midi. Djidane ne savait pas pourquoi toutes leurs conversations tournaient court. Djidane avait un doute.

A l'évocation du doute, Frank s'enfonça un peu plus sur la chaise de bois et sourit… Le doute… Djidane avait quinze ans, et son regard vert cachait des préoccupations bien traumatisantes.

- Frank… J'ai un doute…

- Oui ?

- Bah…

Le bois qui craque sous les pas, reproche éclaté de la forêt dérangée. Djidane marchait depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Ses compagnons étaient partis au devant, sans doutes pressés de sortir de cet enfer noir. Djidane n'avait pas peur pour ses amis Tantalas, ils trouveraient bien un moyen de réparer le vaisseau et quitter cette maudite forêt. Mais… Comment avait-il pu tout laisser tomber ? Comment oublier ces sept ans passés auprès de ses compagnons ? Comment oublier Frank ? Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était parti, à cause de l'urgence de la situation. Il savait qu'il avait fait un choix qui se justifierait toujours. Mais dans sa tête il y aurait toujours le sentiment que sa vie aurait pu être autrement s'il était resté dans les bras de Frank.

- Frank… J'ai un doute…

- Oui ?

- Bah… Comment t'expliquer… Depuis un moment tu m'évites et… peut-être que je me fais des idées mais de toutes façons ça mérite réflexion…

- Dji… Vas droit au but.

- D'accord. (Inspiration). Esquetasenviedemoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que je te plais ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah tu m'évites…

- J'aurai une drôle de manière de te le montrer, alors !

- Nan, mais, Frank… Tu sais bien que tu préfères les garçons…

- Et quand un garçon me plaît, je le lui dis. Je ne t'ai jamais dis que tu me plaisais, alors tu peux dormir tranquille. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

- Ah… Mais alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- J'ai d'autres problèmes en tête, je suis désolé si je t'ai semblé froid.

Djidane sourit au souvenir de cette scène. Il était tellement apeuré ! Heureusement la tournure de la conversation avait tout pour le soulager. Et bien non, Djidane n'était pas soulagé. Djidane était déçu. Déçu de quoi ? De ne pas provoquer une passion douloureuse chez son meilleur ami ? Non, Djidane n'aime pas le pathétique.

Tout devient clair. Le problème, ce n'est pas que Frank est un garçon. Le problème c'est que c'est son meilleur ami. Djidane comprit à ce moment-là que Frank avait toujours été la personne qui le complétait le mieux. Depuis leur rencontre, leur entente était une évidence. Chacun avait trouvé dans l'autre un ami à qui confier son cœur. Il n'y avait rien à réfléchir. Ce n'était juste pas évident de réaliser que l'on aime son meilleur ami. Que l'on aime une personne, et non un homme. Que cette personne nous rend heureux par sa seule présence, que chaque seconde passée à ses côtés a plus de valeur que n'importe quelle éternité. Le plus difficile pour Djidane fût d'accepter tout cela. J'aime Frank, je le veux. Mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Même s'il était un voleur émérite, Djidane n'avait jamais aimé le mensonge, il n'avait jamais su se faire violence. Que Frank le veuille ou non, Djidane irait au devant de ses envies ; il ne vivrait pas dans la frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

En se remémorant cette nuit où tout avait changé, Djidane aurait sûrement eu les larmes aux yeux s'il avait su que Frank y pensait en même temps, et qu'il était dans la pièce où tout s'était passé. Affalé sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, Frank avait la même posture que ce fameux soir où Bach les avait envoyé ranger le local. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis le doute de Djidane, si ce n'est le bonjour du matin et la bonne nuit du soir. Frank était fâché, officiellement d'être de corvée de rangement. En réalité, Frank avait peur. Peur de se retrouver seul avec Djidane. Rien n'était possible entre lui et le gamin, Frank s'en était bien rendu compte. Djidane était jeune, respirait la joie de vivre. Rien à voir avec le torturé qui avait fait la bêtise de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami.

- Frank ?

Non, ne me parle pas. Laisse-moi seul dans le désespoir de ma tête…

- Tu sais… Je crois que tu as raison. Quand on aime quelqu'un, il faut le lui dire.

- Ça dépend. Des fois c'est mieux de le cacher. Surtout entre deux amis.

- Moi, je préfère la vérité au mensonge.

- Même si la vérité doit briser l'amitié ?

- Je prends le risque…

Frank ne comprit pas. Djidane s'assit en face de lui, sur ses genoux, enlaçant ses épaules. Il tremblait comme une feuille chavirée par le souffle de l'hiver, juste avant de se détacher de la branche de l'arbre. Djidane ne savait plus continuer. Alors Frank sourit, et alla cueillir le baiser qui se trémoussait à l'entrée des lèvres de Djidane.

- Frank ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- J'arrive Bach.

Le temps de la rêverie était bien fini. Frank soupira. Les douces étreintes, les murmures feutrés, les caresses coquines, les baisers passionnés, les matins ensoleillés… Tout cela appartenait bien au passé. Djidane était une surprise du destin, aujourd'hui Frank devait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, en rendant Djidane à lui-même. Je t'aime.

Frank sortit du vaisseau brisé. Markus avait allumé un feu.

- Dis-voir, le vaisseau ne va pas se réparer tout seul. On a besoin de toi.

- Oui, Markus. Je viens vous aider.

- Pour l'instant tu t'assieds, intervint Bach qui tenait à la main une boîte de conserve. J'ai retrouvé quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir.

- Cette vieille boîte ?

- Cette vieille boîte, bien que cabossée et légèrement cramée, contient des grains de café de première qualité. Je te prierai de remercier ton chef adoré qui vient de te sauver la vie !

- C'est surtout la vie des Tantalas que tu sauves ! Plaisanta Markus. Frank sans son café, je ne sais pas si on arrive à le retenir !

- C'est intelligent, tout ça, siffla Frank en arrachant la conserve des mains de Bach. Je vais chauffer de l'eau.

Après que Cina s'était encore énervé sur la machine à café qui par miracle avait survécu à l'accident, le groupe s'assit en rond autour du feu.

- Djidane est parti ? Demanda Cina qui comme d'habitude avait manqué un épisode.

- Oui, le gosse est parti, répondit Bach.

- Il va me manquer.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Markus. Il était chouette. C'est le dernier qui est arrivé, mais il a tout de suite su se faire une place. Et puis faut dire qu'il était attachant… Vous vous rappelez, quand il est arrivé ?

Les yeux baissés et la bouche serrée de Frank n'échappèrent pas à Bach. Il se demandait pourquoi Frank se montrait si sombre face à l'évocation de ce jour qui avait allumé le feu de sa vie. Bach avait toujours deviné le profond attachement qui unissait ses deux gamins. Mais pourquoi Frank montrait tant de difficultés à parler de son ami ?

- En tous cas, c'est très courageux, ce qu'il a fait. Partir comme ça, pour sauver la princesse d'Alexandrie…

- Pfff… C'était prévisible. Les femmes ont toujours été la faiblesse de Djidane.

Frank n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler l'amertume de son ton. Mais seul Bach y fut attentif. La jalousie, bien sûr… Pauvre petit chose.

- Quant au courage… Lâcher ses amis pour des minauderies, ce n'est pas le courage que m'ont enseigné les Tantalas.

- Comme tu l'as dit, Djidane a fait preuve de faiblesse. J'ai peur pour lui, il s'est jeté au devant du danger sans réfléchir. J'aimerai mieux que l'un de nous aille l'aider.

- Arrête Bach ! Il a quitté les Tantalas, il ne mérite plus notre protection ! Quand on déserte, on sait ce que l'on fait, et l'on en paye les conséquences ! Maintenant, Djidane peut bien crever, ça ne regarde plus les Tantalas !

Frank se leva violemment et rentra dans la carcasse de bois. Ses compagnons étaient surpris de sa réaction, mais ne demandèrent pas d'explications. Ils devinaient tous la douleur qu'avait Frank de perdre son meilleur ami. Bach se souvint avec émotion de la première nuit où Djidane avait fait un cauchemar, et qu'on l'avait retrouvé le lendemain dans les bras de Frank. Leur relation était si claire, limpide. Simplement belle. Les Tantalas finirent leur tasse en silence, quand un souffle criard résonna dans toute la forêt.

- Blambourine… murmura Bach.

- S'ils l'ont rencontrée, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau, commenta Markus.

- Il faut y aller, décida Bach. Prenez vos affaires, je vais chercher Frank.

Les deux autres se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, se marchant sur les pieds et s'insultant à qui mieux-mieux. Bach soupira et monta à la chambre de Frank. Il n'était pas là. Sa dague non plus, ne restait que les crochets au mur. Des fioles de toutes sortes traînaient par terre, sûrement tombée de l'étagère médicale où il manquait quelques produits. Les tiroirs du bureau dévoilaient tous leurs secrets, la hâte ayant oublié de les refermer.

Bach ressortit. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage quand il devina dans l'herbe les pas fuyants de Frank. Djidane, Frank… Entre eux il n'y avait pas de place pour l'ambiguïté.

- On est prêt, Chef !

- On reste ici, les gars…

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Cette histoire ne regarde pas les Tantalas. Frank a raison.

- On ne l'a pas trouvé, Frank !

- Il est déjà parti…

Fin


End file.
